1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel indane based polymers. More particularly, this invention relates to novel polyaryl indanes.
2. Prior Art
Indane based polymers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,089 various polyesters of 1,1,3-trialkyl-5-carboxy-3-(p-carboxyphenyl) bis-phenols. These polymers are described as film forming and having high heat distortion temperatures and good optical clarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,160 describes terpolymers containing from 20% to 100% of 1,1,3-trimethyl-3-phenyl indane and the remaining recurring units of 2,4-diphenyl-4-methyl-2-pentene and 2,4-diphenyl-4-methyl-1-pentene. The polymers are disclosed as being useful as lubricants and molding aids for crystallizable polyester resins, especially polyethylene terephthalate.
Wilson, John C., Journal of Polymer Science: Polymer Chemistry Edition. "Polyamides and Polyesters derived from 1,1,3-Trimethyl-3-(p-aminophenyl)-5-indanamine and 1,1,3-Trimethyl-3-(p-hydroxyphenyl) -5- indanol", Polymer Chemistry Edition, Vol. 13, pp. 749-754 (1975), describes the preparation and characterization of various indane based polyamides and polyesters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,175 describes various polyarylene polyethers. These polymers are described as exhibiting excellent strength and toughness properties and outstanding thermal, oxidative and chemical stability.